Forever
by TwixyTrixie
Summary: There are worse things she could've done. Toga x Tenya Noncon


There's an ache that rises up from Tenya's leg to his chest. Something cold – yet – piercing hot, feels pressed against his forehead. The irritable sensation causes him to come to, his heavy eyelids finally lifting.

The world starts blurry, but that's something the boy is used to. Instinctively his hand reaches out to the left, looking for his classes but finds his orientation isn't the same as if he were waking up from his bed. He's on his stomach, cheek against the floor before Tenya picks up his head. As his hands reached down to push himself off the floor, Tenya felt a heaviness keep him against the cold pavement. Looking back, his ankles and knees were shackled by metal cuffs, a bar attached to one another.

Red eyes widen as his mind clears, the memories flooding back –

" _Make sure the civilians get out of the area safely!"_

 _His arm was raised, hands pointed towards the evacuation paths. His fellow classmates who were still around him nodded, using their quirks to benefit the situation any way they could. With surrounding buildings ablaze and threatening to collapse, the best form of action was to get the civilians out and to safety rather than go after the raging beast that left this path of destruction._

" _Iida-kun!" A high voice came from behind the class president. Ochako Uraraka came running over, holding two floating children in her arms. "I got them out of the streets! One of them has twisted ankle, can you take them to the evacuation site?" Releasing her quirk, Tenya took ahold of the child who couldn't walk as the other one stood next to the pink hero-in-training, looking up to Tenya with tears brimming her eyes._

" _Of course! Good work Uraraka-kun, try to see if any more citizens need help getting to the evacuation zone." The girl smiled with determination, saluting before she ran off._

 _Tenya smiled, the grin hiding behind his helmet before he took a knee._

" _Hello little one, you must be quite scared but I am here to help you get to safety. Do you know where your parents are?" The little girl nodded in response and pointed towards where the rest of the civilians were heading to. Tenya nodded before offering his hand, the girl taking and he was off._

 _With his speed – his quirk – he was able to reach the evacuation zone in the nick of time. Getting the children medical attention was first, looking for their parents would be the next priority. Once in the hands of medical professionals, Tenya scanned the crowd before a specific mop of blue hair caught his eye._

 _Not only was the man walking in the other direction of the crowd, but there was a familiarity in him. Something pulled Tenya to see if it was really who he thought it was – his brother._

" _Excuse me!" He shouted over the crowd, but saw the man had limped his way into the alleyway._

 _His heart dropped. Was he hurt? Tenya rushed over into the alley way, heart sinking. There in front of him was his brother Tensei, on the ground of the alley with blood trailing him._

" _TENSEI!" He shouted, acting before thinking. He went over to his side as questions formed and clouded his mind one after the other. Scanning the wound, the blood seemed to be coming from his legs._

" _Tenya," the voice was soft, but enough to jolt Tenya into action._

" _Brother where does it hurt? Let me get you over to the med tent, let me-" Tenya blinked as he felt a sharp pain in his side. Looking down a needle connected to a syringe had been stabbed into his thigh. His face looked back to his brother – no – the imposter who smiled widely before blacking out._

Once the memories came tumbling back Tenya's was back on high alert, pushing himself upwards carefully before squinting at his surroundings.

 _Kidnapped. Legs bound. Escape route. Back up._

Words tumble into his mind before carefully pushing himself onto his side to scan the room. It was dark, looked almost like some sort of basement with a staircases. Staircase – that meant freedom at least from this room.

Tenya pushes himself backwards and knocks into something wooden. A bedframe's leg. This causes the bed to move and a head peeks out over the side.

"Tenya baby! You're awake!" Yellow eyes glisten as the woman's face stretches into a grin. She wears Tenya's glasses on her face.

Quickly the boy pushes himself away from the bedframe, using his feet to kick against the bedframe's other leg and towards the opposite end. He can't get far and it's not long before the blonde woman jumps onto his back and sits on him.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up Ten-chan! I'm sooo happy you're awake now!" Tenya looks back and though his eyesight isn't the best, he can see that Cheshire smirk on her face. He doesn't know much about her, but he has seen her before. Back when he went off to rescue Bakugou she was there amongst the League. 

Tenya doesn't say anything, but the woman is more than happy to fill the room with her high-pitched voice.

"I'm Himiko Toga! You don't know me but I know you!" She slides herself lower on Tenya's back, wrapping one leg around his thigh and then her arms around the boy's neck.

"You're the kid who tried to take down Stain! You know, I wanted to be Mr. Stainy, I even wanted to kill him but you… you're so much more interesting!" The name puts a bitter taste into Tenya's mouth. He doesn't know what to do in this situation and the feeling of the woman pressed against his back is making him feel odd. Is it fear?

"I really really liked your friend Izuku! He looks soooo good beaten and bloodied! But then I saw _you_!" Toga giggled before getting off and rolling Tenya over so she can sit on his thighs. Her hands are on his shoulder now, her face inching closing to Tenya's. Blonde hair tickles his cheek.

"You're so big and strong, and because of you Mr. Stainy went bye bye! That must've made you real special, so I watched you and your every movement! Tenya did you know? You're really cute when you're talking about something you're passionate about! Like, like," Toga got up and spun around before grabbing a vial from the bed stand. Red liquid shines against the glass as she opens and drinks the contents.

Before his eyes, the villain melts away into the familiar face of Tensei Iida.

"Your brother!" It's his voice too, she had pretended to be Tensei to get to him.

"You love LOVE your brother so much, it's because of him you went after Big Bad Stainy right?" She moves back towards Tenya, getting onto her – his? – knees, inching towards Tenya. Finally his voice finds him.

"STOP!" Tenya shouts, inching back. It's not like he can move well, but anything would be better than seeing the figure of his brother like this.

Toga tilts her borrowed head, frowning. "What's wrong Tenya? Don't you love me?"

His eyes darts away, closing them tightly. "Don't use my brother's likeness you villain! You have no right!" He hisses back before the body is back on top of him. Tenya swallows the lump in his throat before the body above him starts to grind.

"What's wrong Tenya? Would it be better if I looked like this?" The voice isn't Tensei's, but the female tone isn't Toga's either. It's another familiar voice – Ochako. The shock opens his eyes and in front of him is Ochako, straddling his waist with a sideway, innocent smile. There's a twitch from below that causes Tenya hold his breath.

"Is this the face that you'd rather see? This voice you want to hear say your name?" Ochako's form sinks shyly, her hands moving from his chest down to his crotch, pressing down firmly. A low moan escapes Tenya's lips before he covers them, shocked at his body's response.

The girl giggles as the sound of fabric ripping echoes through the basement. Tenya isn't looking but he feels delicate fingers brush across the length of his member, causing him to gasp once more.

With his erect dick in her hands, Ochako – _no! Toga!_ – leans down to bring the tip towards her lips. Sweat beads down his forehead as he looks down, seeing those chocolate eyes staring back.

"STOP!" He uses his hands to push himself up and use his engines to flick up his conjoined legs. Recipro gives him enough speed to smack Toga off him before he leverages himself upwards and onto his side. Tenya has enough strength in his engines to roar them up again, grabbing a hold of the bed's leg to get him onto his feet.

Before he can take any more steps, a sharp pain through his calves cause him to scream out. Tenya falls back onto his knees which cause the cuffs to clang against floor, pivoting the rest of his body forward.

"You know I wanted this to be fun for you, maybe it would be easy to see a face you like, but that was really mean." Toga's voice is back, but it doesn't sound as much fun as it did before. There's a sinister, child-like playfulness to it.

Tenya attempted to look back before feeling the stinging pain coming back, rising to excruciating levels. He lets out another scream as he hears the woman's giggles behind him.

"These engines are just getting in the way of our fun, don't you think?" Toga giggles before stabbing her knife deeper in between the rows of engines on his left calf. "I'll just take some out, okay Tenya?" There's no reassurance in her words.

"NO!" Tenya screams out, tears rushing down his cheeks. The pain builds up physically but also with the fact that he's losing his engine, his quirk – what makes him Tenya Iida. "STOP! Please I'm sorry, I'll comply just please don't-"

The sound of ripping flesh falls into his ears first, then the pain. Then screams.

Bile rises into Tenya's throat as the nausea from the pain and realization hits him hard in the guts. His body is pushed away from the vomit and rolled onto his back, Toga smiling at her work – two engines freshly cut and still hanging onto the skin and tendons it pulled along.

"I love it, it's going to be mine forever." Giggles accompany Toga's eyes as she brings up the chunk of flesh to her cheek. She licks the blood and nibbles on the skin – just the sight makes Tenya ready to cry in anguish but then her skin starts to melt once more.

Blue hair, red eyes, a smiling he does and doesn't recognize.

"S-Stop." Tenya breaths out as he stare at himself, a naked version who is moving back to straddle his body.

"Don't worry." The voice sickens him. Hearing words he'd never say and in such a different inflection. It's almost as if he was in a nightmare. Tenya wished it was. "I know it's your first time so I'll be careful, okay?"

Before Tenya could respond, he screamed out in pain once more, feeling another intrusion in his now open, bleeding wound. Fingers pushed into the wound, feeling around the red mess of flesh. Tenya bit down on his lip, chest heaving rapidly as he pushed back the pain.

Fingers moved forward and then out. Before Tenya could take a sigh of relief the sound of cuffs falling caused him to look down.

Toga smirked, pushing away the cuff and bar. She felt a finger to her lips, winking. "It'll be easier, but if you try to escape again I'll make things much _much_ worse. Got it?" It's not a nice sight to see himself look so sinister – so disgusting. Tenya already tried once, and if he did want to get himself out of this he couldn't be reckless. He lost two engines, he couldn't afford to lose any more so – he nodded.

"Yay! Such a good boy!" Toga moves to sit in between Tenya's thighs, his chained ankles behind her. She moves down to press her lips against his cheek, and then to his lips. The thought of what's been in the woman's mouth almost makes Tenya ready to gag, but he swallows it down in fear of upsetting the villain once more.

The tongue invades his mouth as cold, wet fingers trail down his thigh and towards his ass. As he chokes on the tongue – _his own tongue_ – a single digit enters his ass, causing his hips to buck up. A gasp escapes but is stifle by the villain's tongue pushing further into his mouth. Teeth graze his bottom lip as the digit moves inside him, slowly.

The pain from his calf still throbs, but if he focuses on his mouth and asshole, maybe he can get through this.

 _Just don't think about it. Don't think of it as you. Think of it as someone else._

Anyone, let it be Midoriya, Todoroki, hell even Bakugou. Just pretend it's not a villain who shapeshifted to look, sound and feel exactly like himself.

"Tenya look at me." The voice breaks him out of his concentration. It's a command he can't ignore least he wants to disobey her. Slowly, his red eyes lock with crimson. A grin is on his – her - face. "You're so cute, I could just eat you up. Watch this." Her eyes move to below, her penis fully erect and pressing against his opening.

"Look how big you are Tenya, look how beautiful you are… you're perfect…" Drool drips from her mouth onto his stomach. Tenya in return, is ready to cry again. Not before the flesh thrusts into him.

"AH!" He gasps hard, feeling the sting of the large intruder. Blood isn't a good lubricant, but Tenya's at least grateful for that much. Otherwise this might feel much worse, but then again what's worse than having your flesh cut out by a rusty knife?

"Tenya you're so tight, oooh it's soo good it feels so good!" She squeals, his own voice carrying those grotesque words. Her pacing becomes faster, hands on his hips as she pushing more of her dick into him.

Another gasp escapes his lips as he moves his head to look at the ceiling. _Just think of someone else._

He bites down on his bottom lip before feeling the friction within him grow hotter and hotter. His lips betray him as they part, pants escaping into the room. Both bodies echo each other's sounds, Toga is panting too, which makes Tenya hear double.

There's another pain that aches him, but it's coming from his own erection. Without thinking his hand reaches down to grab ahold of his throbbing cock. He's slow at first, but surely he builds up a speed to match the thrusting inside him.

"Let me help you." The voice is sweet, though it still doesn't sound right. A hand covers his own, stroking his dick with eager pulls. Another groan comes from Tenya's lips as he feels the speed increase. Heat builds up wildly in his stomach, quickening his pants.

"Tell me when you're close, Tenya baby."

A swallow and a nod, Tenya keeps his eyes lock on the ceiling as best as he can. Toga hasn't demanded anything else so it should be fine right? A twitch from his cock and a gasp tells him he's getting close.

"I-I'm-" He can't say it, the embarrassment brightening his face and leaking tears down his cheeks.

The dick inside him slips out, much to Tenya's surprising dismay, before his cock is bare as well. Using her wet fingers, Toga stretches herself out and pushes himself onto Tenya's aching cock.

That tips him over. Immensely.

His yell doesn't reach his own ears as he feels his build up release, coming into the body that covered his cock. Toga's own scream of delight echoes as the body above shakes with hot semen spreading throughout.

Tenya's head falls back onto the concrete as he feels hot liquid pool on his stomach and thighs. It's a strange sensation, since the body on him hasn't moved yet. Looking up he sees Toga melting off her disguise and back to her original form.

She pulls herself off his dick and stands above him, looking down at the cum dripping out her asshole. Toga giggles wildly, hands going to her face to hold her cheeks.

"Tenya you feel so good!" She screams before getting back down onto her knees and smothering the boy in kisses.

"Oh Tenya baby this is going to be the best, next time I can be your cute little Ochako for you, you can fill me all up and if you want I can fill you all up! We're going to be so happy… forever." Her arms wrap around Tenya's neck as his body twitched.

There's something about the word forever that continues to loop into his head. Emotions build within him, his desires, his dreams, his friends, they all begin to crash and burn in his memory.

He doesn't remember how long he cried before finally passing out in Toga's arms.


End file.
